Adjustment is Hard
by Storywriter
Summary: Alternate Universe. Michael and Sara are seniors in high school. Michael has a younger sister, who is starting high school. Michael intends to help his sister through the big adjustment and whatever else comes along. Other characters will be added later.
1. Chapter 1

Michael Scofield woke up and looked at the clock. It was just after 7, but he smiled. It was the first day of school, but he was now a senior. Michael got up and was about to go into the bathroom when he saw his sister Jennifer. Jennifer had long brown hair and green eyes, just like their mother.

" Good morning," Michael told her," How are you feeling this morning?"

" Nervous," Jennifer said," It's my first day of high school and I don't want to go."

Michael hugged his sister.

" You'll be fine. I'll be there to help you."

" Michael, you're my big brother and I love you, but you're also a senior. Why would you want to be seen with me?"

Michael saw the tears in her eyes.

" Jen, I won't let anything happen to you. If anyone causes you trouble, then I'll be there to kick their ass."

Jennifer looked at him. She didn't like to hear foul language.

" Pardon me," Michael told her," I'm sorry."

Jennifer then heard someone call her from downstairs.

" I'm dreading this Michael. I'm scared."

" Nothing to fear, big brother is here."

Michael then went into the bathroom.

" Jennifer," she heard her mother call again," Come eat your breakfast."

" I'm coming," Jennifer said.

Jennifer went downstairs, but she wasn't happy with the day ahead. It was her first day of high school, but she didn't like it. It was about 15 minutes later when Michael came down and joined them.

" Jennifer," Christine told her," You need to eat something."

" I'm too nervous to eat. I'm scared."

" You'll be fine," Michael told her," I'll be there. So will Sara. We'll both be there to help you."

Jennifer tried to smile, but she wanted to stay home. Christine looked at her watch.

" Look at the time," Christine said," You need to get going, or you'll be late."

It was a few minutes later, when Lincoln came in the room.

" Morning everyone," Lincoln said," You ready for your first day of high school Jen?"

" No."

" I know how you feel. Veronica is on my back about taking college courses with her. I graduated high school, but my grades weren't good enough for college. Michael, on the other hand, he'll be the top this year and won't have trouble getting a scholarship."

Michael got up.

" Linc, don't put yourself down. Jennifer, we do have to go."

Jennifer got up.

" This sucks. I don't want to go."

" Jennifer," Christine said," You're going. No more."

Jennifer grabbed her stuff and went out the door with Michael. Michael got in the car with Jennifer.

" You have nothing to fear," Michael told her," I won't let anything happen to you."

" Michael, is it hard adjusting to high school? I mean some of my friends might go to different schools."

" So you'll make new friends. Come on Jen, lighten up?"

Michael drove off. Jennifer sat back and sighed. Jennifer knew that Michael was a popular guy. He was witty, charming, smart, and he was also dating the governors daughter.

" Sara," Jennifer thought," I can talk to her, but who else can I talk to."

When they got to school, Sara was waiting for Michael on the front steps. Michael smiled when he saw her. Sara Tancredi was the most beautiful girl in the senior class, at least in Michael's eyes she was.

" Morning," Michael said kissing her.

" Good morning," Sara said," First day as Seniors."

Jennifer rolled her eyes.

" Jennifer," Sara said," How are you?"

" Nervous as ever," Jennifer said," First day of high school."

" You'll be fine," Sara told her," I'll show you around, so will Michael. Don't be so down."

At that moment, James Whistler came up.

" Michael and Sara," James said," We're going to rule the school."

Jennifer looked at James and felt that she was blushing. Jennifer has had a crush on him for the last two years.

" Hey Jen," James said," You look nice."

" Thanks," Jennifer said," I'd better find my homeroom."

Jennifer went inside.

" Jennifer is getting more beautiful Michael," James said.

Michael looked at her.

" Don't get any ideas on my sister," Michael said.

" I can't help it if I think she's cute," James told him.

" Just remember this, Jennifer is only 15," Michael told him," Anyone who tries to hurt my sister will hear from me."

The bell then rang, the three of them went inside. It was the first day of school and it was time to make the best of it.


	2. Chapter 2

As the day went on, Jennifer wasn't having much fun. Michael and Sara happened to be walking by here in the hall.

" Hey Jen," Michael said," How's the day treating you?"

Jennifer looked at her brother.

" Okay, I suppose."

Sara saw the sad look on her face.

" Why do you look so sad?"

" All my friends went to different schools," Jennifer said," I don't know anyone here."

" Not true," Michael told her," You have me and Sara."

Jennifer just went to her locker.

" Look, I know it's hard," Michael told her," You'll be fine."

Sara and Michael walked on and didn't notice that Theodore Bagwell was watching her. He went up to Jennifer and startled her.

" Hello cutie," T-bag said," What's your name?"

Jennifer backed away.

" Now I won't hurt you," T-bag said," I want to help you."

" I think I'm fine," Jennifer said," I'm Jennifer though."

Jennifer began to walk away when T-bag grabbed her arm.

" Let go of me," Jennifer said.

" No don't play hard to get," T-bag told her.

At that moment James happened to be walking with Fernando Sucre and saw what was going on. James went up to him.

" Let go of her," James said pushing T-bag away.

" Allright man," T-bag said," See you around cutie."

Jennifer sighed.

" That guy scares me," Jennifer said," Those eyes."

" No need to worry," James said," I won't let him hurt you. Jennifer, meet Fernando Sucre."

Jennifer smiled.

" I've heard about you," Jennifer said," From my brother."

" You're Michael Scofield's sister?" Sucre asked.

Jennifer nodded her head.

" He's told me about you, " Sucre said," I don't get out much."

James smiled, but then got the surprise of his life.

" Sofia?" James said.

" James," Sofia said.

James couldn't believe he was looking at Sofia Lugo. Sofia was an exchange student who came to the school last year.

" I thought you were going back?" James asked.

" Change of plans," Sofia said," I wanted to finish out my senior year here, so it was able to work out."

James hugged her. Jennifer and Sucre looked at each other.

" You know what," Sucre said," I think it's time to get to class. Shall I walk with you to your next class, Jen?"

Jennifer grinned.

" I would love that," Jennifer said," See you later."

Jennifer and Sucre walked away.

" They would make a cute couple," Sofia said.

" That's Jennifer," James said," Michael's younger sister. Jennifer is only 15."

" Oh," Sofia said," For some reason I thought she was older."

James couldn't keep his eyes off Sofia, to him she was the most beautiful sight in the world.

Meanwhile, Lincoln was in the park with Veronica. Lincoln looked at her. Veronica Donavon was the best thing in his life. Veronica then looked at him.

" What?"

" You're so beautiful."

Veronica smiled.

" So have you given it anymore thought?"

" About college? No. Vee, I was able to get the credits to graduate high school, but I won't get into college with the grades I had."

" Lincoln, you could try a few classes at the community college. That could be a start."

Lincoln shook his head. Veronica took his hand in hers.

" Will you think about it some more?"

Lincoln smiled.

" Okay."

" Now, another subject. How's Jennifer?"

" She was so nervous this morning," Lincoln answered," But she knows Michael and Sara are there to help her."

Veronica started laughing.

" What's so funny?"

" James Whistler is also there."

" So?"

Veronica looked at him.

" Don't tell me you haven't noticed, Jennifer's crush on him."

" I've noticed, but James also knows how young Jennifer is. I'll give it more thought, about those college courses."

Veronica kissed him. Lincoln didn't let up on it, but the Veronica did.

" I'll support you either way," Veronica told him," I love you."

" I love you too Vee."

As the school day ended, Jennifer was at her locker when T-bag apporached her again.

" Cutie," T-bag said," Nice to see you again."

At that moment, Michael saw him and was disgusted by the sight. He went up to them and pushed T-bag away. T-bag smiled at him.

" Hello pretty," T-bag saig.

" Fair warning Theodore, stay away from my sister."

T-bag looked at Jennifer.

" Your sister?"

" Do you hear me?"

" I hear you."

T-bag then walked away.

Jennifer sighed.

" You okay?"

Jennifer nodded her head.

" Come on, let's get home."

" Michael. Thank you."

Michael smiled at her.

" What are big brother's for? I told you I won't let anyone hurt you, and I won't Jennifer."


	3. Chapter 3

When Michael and Jennifer got home that day, they found Lincoln sitting on the sofa and their mother in the kitchen. Christina smiled at them.

" So how was your first day?" Christina asked.

" Rough," Jennifer answered," But I have my big brother to watch over me."

Jennifer smiled and so did Michael. Lincoln got up and hugged his sister.

" Glad to know that you have someone around to look after you. If anyone hassels you, I will make sure they don't."

" I did have this one guy. He came up to me and wouldn't leave me alone. The first time he came up to me, James was there to get him away. Then later in the day, this guy approached me again and Michael got him away from me. His name was Theodore, he gave me the creeps."

Jennifer then went upstairs. Lincoln pulled Michael aside.

" T-bag?" Lincoln asked.

Michael nodded his head.

" I swear if that creep ever hurts Jennifer, he'll have me to deal with."

" Linc. Relax, I won't let anything happen to our sister. A few others know too and they said they would keep an eye out. I promised Jennifer I would look after her and I will. Jennifer doesn't want to be a burden though."

" Why would she feel that way?"

" I'm a senior Lincoln. Jennifer is a freshmen."

Lincoln then knew.

" Jennifer feels that she doesn't want to hold you back."

Michael nodded his head. Jennifer came back downstairs.

" No need to feel left out," Lincoln told her," You do have friends who want to look after you."

" I know," Jennifer said," It's nice to have people around who care about you. I just got a little creeped out. "

Jennifer then went into the kitchen where their mother was.

" Dinner smells great," Jennifer said.

Christina smiled.

" It should be ready in about 30 minutes."

Jennifer then went back out and sat on the sofa.

" Jen, you okay?" Michael asked.

Jennifer nodded her head.

" Don't worry. You're my sister and if you need help, I'm going to be there. Who cares what others say?"

" Michael, I don't want to hold you back, or feel that you need to keep an eye on me."

" You know what," Christina said coming in," I'm glad Michael is there to keep an eye on you Jennifer. Next year though, that'll be different."

Christina then went back into the kitchen to check on dinner. Jennifer sat back and yawned. She didn't want to think about next year, she didn't even want to think about tomorrow, but she knew there was no way to avoid it.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Jennifer woke up and felt that she didn't want to go to school, but she got up and headed into the bathroom. Jennifer washed her face and on the way out saw Michael.

" Good morning," Michael told her," How do you feel?"

" Like I don't want to go to school," Jennifer answered.

" I know it's not easy for you," Michael told her," Remember this, I will be there for you and so is Sara."

Jennifer nodded her head and headed back to her room. About fifthteen minutes later, Jennifer went downstairs to see Lincoln in the kitchen.

" Why are you up so early?" Jennifer asked.

Lincoln sat down.

" I'm going with Veronica," Lincoln answered," There's something I need to do."

Jennifer smiled.

" You're thinking about taking some college courses?"

Lincoln nodded his head.

" I didn't have the best grades, but it's worth a shot."

Jennifer went up to Lincoln and hugged him.

" I'm happy for you," Jennifer said," I need to get some breakfast."

Jennifer helped herself to some cereal and sat down. A few moments later, Michael came into the kitchen.

" Good morning all," Michael said," Isn't it a beautiful morning?"

" It is a beautiful morning Michael," Lincoln said," I'm going to see about taking some college courses with Veronica."

" I knew Veronica would get through to you," Michael told him," Jennifer, are you ready to go?"

Jennifer looked at him, she was in the middle of eating.

" Almost," Jennifer said," Aren't you going to eat anything?"

" I'm not hungry, besides we need to go pick up Sara," Michael answered.

Michael sat down.

" If you insist on eating slow," Michael told her," I guess I have no choice but to wait, just don't take too long."

Jennifer grinned.

" Don't tease me big brother," Jennifer told him," Soon, I will rule the school."

" I bet you will," Michael told her," My sister, future president."

" My brother the best," Jennifer said laughing.

" Now who's teasing?" Michael asked her," Lets go, or are you still eating?"

Jennifer stuck her tongue out at him.

" Jennifer," Christina said coming into the room," That's not polite."

Jennifer got up, but still laughed.

" Come on troublemaker," Michael told her," Time to go. I need to pick up Sara."

Jennifer left with Michael and sat in the backseat still grinning.

" Cut it out, will you," Michael said," Or do you like making fun of your big brother?"

" Sorry Michael," Jennifer said," I'm just trying to relax."

Michael drove and stopped in front of Sara's house. Sara smiled as she came up.

" Good morning," Sara said.

Sara then looked in the backseat.

" Morning Jennifer," Sara said.

" Good morning Sara," Jennifer said with a snicker.

Sara looked at Michael, who drove off again.

" Don't mind her," Michael said," Jennifer is being a little silly this morning."

Sara then started laughing.

" Sara, don't start," Michael told her.

" So she's starting to relax," Sara told him," Jennifer is realizing that life can be enjoyable."

Michael shook his head.

" Oh now you relax," Sara told him kissing him on the cheek," Jennifer loves her big brother and the fact that you want to look out for her makes me love you even more."

Michael looked at her.

" I love you too Sara," Michael said,

Jennifer smiled.

" What?" Michael asked her.

" Aw, the two of you are perfect for each other," Jennifer answered," It's so sweet."

" Drop it Jen," Michael said.

They got to the school and Jennifer was the first one out.

" Jennifer," Michael said, " I'll see you right here after school."

" Yes big brother," Jennifer sang, but then again laughing," Maybe."

Jennifer then walked on.

" Maybe," Michael said," Did you hear that Sara? My little sister can be impossible sometimes."

" Oh leave her alone Michael," Sara said," Jennifer is growing up."

Michael then saw Sucre with his girlfriend Maricruz Delgado.

" Hey papi," Sucre said," I just saw your sister. Jennifer is so adorable."

Maricruz shoved him.

" Oh baby, you know I love you," Sucre reminded her.

" I love you too," Maricruz told him," The other day, I could've sworn I saw Hector checking Jennifer out."

" No one better' check her out'," Michael said," Jennifer is my kid sister and anyone who messes with her, will deal with me. What was he doing anyway?"

" Oh just looking," Maricruz answered," Looking at her from afar. Jennifer was at her locker and I heard Hector say ' I'm going to get her, no matter what'".

Hearing that made Michael mad.

" Michael," Sucre said," I'll talk to Hector and keep an eye on Jennifer too. I'll look out for her like she was my own sister."

Michael then looked at Sara.

" Michael," Sara said," Jennifer can take care of herself."

" I know," Michael said," I just can't help it, Jennifer is my baby sister and I don't want her to get hurt, ever."


End file.
